A Child's Wish
by Sharon10
Summary: When Matthew Comes Down With A Bad Case Of Lukemia, Bo And Nora Discover That There Is NOTHING They Won't Do To Make Their Child Well Again...Including Turn To Each Other When their Backs Are Against The Wall. BONORA
1. A Child's Wish Part 1

A Child's Wish- Part 1

Bo Buchanan stared at the woman sitting across from him at the table. He still didn't understand why he had chosen to take the dinner upstairs instead of eating in the dinning room, but he knew he was supposed to move on with his life and this seemed like the best way. But every time they tried to get intimate, thoughts of her had stopped him dead in his tracks. Why was she still invading his thoughts, he wondered? And more importantly, after so many years, why was it NOW that he couldn't stomach her with anyone else? Why? So many whys. No answers. Just questions.

He tried to look her in the eyes, to let her know that he still wanted this, but everything inside him screamed otherwise. He could probably try something simple like holding her in his arms. But if he ever got that close he would never be able to let her stay. And he wondered whether this time she would see that his ex wife still moved him the way no other woman ever had. And he wondered why that thought bothered him.

He wanted to be over her. He didn't want to feel these emotions that were being stirred up in him. He was fine being "Just friends." Maybe that was why he had made countless deals with Matthew to never fall in love. He didn't want his son to ever experience the kind of pain that a lost love could bring... especially if it was your soul mate. And that was not in question here. Nora was the love of his life... his soul mate... and her actions had cut him to the core. So why was it so hard for him to tell her that he couldn't trust her? Why was it impossible to tell her he was angry? And why did it hurt so dam much to tell her that she had broken his heart? Why? More whys? More questions and still no answers.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He stared at Paige briefly before deciding to get up and answer it.

Nora (Tears in her eyes): I'm sorry... I'm sorry Bo... I... I know you're on a date... I just... Bo... It's...it's... Matthew's burning up... I... I didn't know what to do... he wanted his daddy...and I couldn't... I couldn't think... I don't know what to do... I'm... I'm so scared.

Bo: It's ok. You know I'd want to know if something's wrong with our son. Are there anymore symptoms?

Nora: I... I... I don't know Bo. I can't think.

Bo: It's ok. Why don't we just take him to the hospital? It can't hurt right?

When she looked at him quizzically, he placed his hand on her shoulder to let her know that he would be there for her.

Bo: Hey. Hey look at me Red. Matthew's going to be ok all right. We're his parents. We're not going to let anything happen to him. Whatever we have to do, we'll do it. I'm not going to let either one of you down ok.

Nora (Looking up into his eyes): You never have Bo. I'm the one who let YOU down. And I'm sorry. So incredibly sorry. I just... I'm so worried about Matthew. He looks so pale.

Bo takes his keys out of his pocket.

Bo: Why don't you go start the car? I don't think it's a good idea for you to drive. I know how you get when you're upset.

Nora (Squeezing his hand): Thanks Bo. I really don't know what I'd do without you.

Bo: Honey, that's not going to happen. Now please. Just take a few breaths. And get Matthew in the car. I'll be down shortly. Everything is going to be all right.

He kissed her cheek to give her reassurance and she took the keys out of his hand and walked away.

Bo: I'm sorry Paige. I have to go. Matthew's really sick. We need t take him to the hospital.

Paige: Do you want me to come with you? It can't be a good thing for you to go through this alone. I know how scared you must be.

Bo: I am. But I'm not alone. I have Nora. He's our son and I think we should probably deal with this alone. The last thing I want to do is add more tension to an already tense situation. Whatever needs to be done, we'll figure out together. This is something that only Nora and I can help each other through. I think it would be best if you left.

Paige: All right. Whatever you need. I hope everything's all right with Matthew. I had a great time. 

She gave him a quick glance before walking out the door. He grabbed his coat and headed for the car where Nora and Matt were waiting.

TBC


	2. A Child's Wish Part 2

A Child's wish- Part 2

Most of the ride to the hospital was spent in silence. Nora held Matthew in her arms as she stared out the window, obviously deep in thought. Bo would catch a few glances at them when he thought no one was watching, and he understood exactly what she was doing without ever having to be told. She was making a bargain with God. By the time they made it to the hospital, they had reached the point of knowing that no matter what happened inside those doors, they would have to rely on each other if they ever wanted to make this ok for their child.

They ran through the hospital doors as fast as their legs would carry them. Nora tried to scream for a doctor but the fear in her body made it physically impossible. Bo took over that responsibility and silently let Nora know that she didn't have to do this alone. It wasn't so much in what he said; it was the quiet strength he had given her in what he DIDN'T say. She had been a parent alone for so long that she had forgotten what it felt like to be a team. And in this case, she was grateful for the knowledge that she would never be alone again when it came to Matthew.

After they dragged Matthew away, Bo was forced to put out another fire when Lindsay came around the corner, ready to spout her usual terror on the woman who was falling apart in front of him. He motioned for Nora to sit down and he cut Lindsay off at the seams.

Bo: Not tonight Lindsay. I don't give a dam what you think Nora has done… you will NOT do this tonight. 

Lindsay: So, you've deemed yourself her personal protector yet again. Why am I not surprised?

Bo: Do I have to call security or are you going to leave willingly? Because frankly I really don't care how you leave as long as you're gone. Nora doesn't need this tonight.

Lindsay: So she what? Gets to have whatever she dam well pleases once again? How is that fair? What about what I want? When do I get the same treatment that she does?

Bo: When you start acting like even HALF the woman that Nora is? Don't stand here and start spewing your garbage about what's fair and unfair. Where is your daughter tonight Lindsay? Where? Do you even know?

Lindsay: What is THAT supposed to mean?

Bo: Just what it sounds like. You're so busy with your revenge schemes against Nora that you don't even know where your kids are. But I bet you that Nora could stand here and tell you what Rachel is doing at this very moment and she's not even on the same continent.

Lindsay: So what?

Bo: You see, unlike you, Nora is sitting here worried sick about one of her kids. She's a good mom Lindsay. And I want you out of here because Matthew is very sick and she doesn't need the extra tension. We need to put our full attention on our little boy. OUR little boy. You got that? No matter what you and Sam did, you couldn't change that fact could you?

Lindsay: Bo, I...  
Bo: Oh Shut up. I don't want to hear any more of your lies. It's over Lindsay. Your games stop here. I will NOT let you destroy her any longer.

Lindsay: What are you talking about? What kind o spell does she have you under?

Bo: She doesn't have me under any spell Lindsay? That was your game. I fell for all of your lies once. Now I'm going to do what I should have done back then. I'm going to protect the mother of my son. So… You go near her again and you'll end up in prison. I don't want to find out that she has suffered even ONE more minute at your hands. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

Lindsay: Crystal.

Bo: Good, now get the hell out of here.

After she left, Bo turned to Nora, who was looking up at him with shock and surprise written all over her face.

Nora: Bo, I…

Bo: It's ok… That was a long time coming.

Nora: Thank you. I really couldn't have dealt with her tonight.

Bo: I know. 

Nora: I'm surprised that Paige isn't here yet? Did she get stuck in traffic or something?

Bo: Nora, I told her not to come. I thought we should deal with this together. What about Daniel?

Nora: Told him the same thing. This is our problem Bo. He's our son. And…

Bo: And we have a lot of issues that need to be dealt with. I know. Lets just find out what's wrong with Matthew and we'll go from there. Sound good to you?

Nora: Yeah, that sounds good.

There was a moment of silence before Bo reached out and took her in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried. He just held on to her, trying his best not to let his own emotions get in the way. Nora pulled him closer when she realized that he needed the comfort just as much as she did. And for the first time in weeks, the iciness between them was no longer an issue as their friendship allowed them to seek solace with each other like never before.


	3. A Child's Wish Part 3

A Childs wish- Part 3

Bo and Nora pulled away from each other the moment the doctor walked in. Nora and Bo looked at each other, the pain in their hearts clearly evident.

Bo: What is it Doc? Its bad isn't it?

Nora: Come on. Just tell us. It can't be any worse than the suspense.

Doctor: I'm sorry to have to tell you this. Matthew has Leukemia.

Nora (Becoming): Oh GOD. NOT my baby. Noooo.

Bo grabbed on to her with everything he had as she began to sink to the floor. He wanted so bad to tell her that everything would be ok but he just didn't know how. Instead he took his hand and wiped the tears from her face.

Bo: Sweetheart please. We need to be ok so we can make Matthew ok.

Nora: I don't know how to be Ok Bo. Our baby is sick.

Bo: I know. And we'll find a way to fix it. But right now we need to find a way to get through this.

Nora: You're right. You are. I'll be ok. 

Bo: Are you sure?

Nora: Yeah. I lost it there for a while but I'm ok now. I have to be... for Matthew's sake.

Bo (Turning to the doctor): Ok. So what do we have to do for our son?

Doctor: Well first we're going to try him on a heavy dose of medication.

Nora: Ok? And what if that doesn't work? Then what?

Doctor: Then you're going to have to start thinking about a donor?

Bo: Is it that serious?

Doctor: It could be. (Bo and Nora look at each other in shock) For now let's just see if this medication works. Who knows? We may get lucky.

After the doctor walks in to Matthew's room, Bo and Nora look at each other.

Nora: You don't think this is going to work do you?

Bo: Neither do you?

They both paused briefly.

Nora: Ok. So we both know this is life and death here. What do we do now?

Bo: I think right now we need to go in there and put on a brave front for Matthew. After that we can figure out anything we may have to do.

Nora: You're right. We really need to make this ok for Matthew right now.

They were about to walk in to the room when Bo pulled her into a hug.

Bo: He'll be ok Red. He's our son. He's a survivor.

Nora: Yeah he is. He'll be fine.

They smiled a reassuring smile before walking inside Matthew's hospital room and sitting down beside him.

Matthew: Hey Mom. Dad.

Nora: Hey baby. You really scared me there for a while.

Matthew: I'm sorry.

Nora: It's ok. How are you feeling?

Matthew: Tired.

Bo: Ok. Well then maybe you should just stop fighting it. Close your eyes buddy. We'll be right here when you wake up.

Matthew: Both of you?

Nora: Yeah sweetie. We'll both be right here.

After Matthew began to nod off, Nora and Bo looked at each other, knowing exactly what Matthew Meant.

Nora: What are we going to do Bo? He looks so pale.

Bo: I know. But we won't let him die. We'll do whatever we have to to make him well.

Nora: And what if we can't Bo? Who can live in a world without their baby?

Bo: We won't have to Red. We'll find him a donor if we have to.

Nora: And what if we can't? You and I both know the chances of finding an anonymous donor are slim to none.

Bo: So we'll find another way. Right now I just want you to try to relax ok? Why don't you close your eyes for a while? I'll keep an eye on Matthew.

Nora: Bo, you know I won't be able to sleep.

Bo: Just try will you? Please. For me.

Nora: Ok. But only for a little bit.

Bo: That's my girl.

She laid her head in his lap and closed her eyes. He looked between Nora and Matthew and made a silent promise to himself to do whatever it took to make things ok for them.

TBC


	4. A Child's Wish Part 4

Nora lifted her head from where she had fallen asleep and saw Bo reading a story to Matthew. She got up and went over to his bed.

Matthew: Hi Mommy

Nora: Hey baby, how you feeling today?

Matthew: not so good. Daddy was reading me a story.

Nora: I'm glad. (Pause) Why don't you keep doing that and I'll go talk to your doctor.

She left the room and tried to regain her composure as she began to loose her footing.

Nora: Ok, Nora, Pull yourself together. You have to make this ok for Matthew.

She headed in the direction of his doctor as he was coming out of his office.

Nora: Doctor, what's going on with my son? He's not getting any better is he?

Doctor: I'm sorry, the numbers don't look good. We may have to consider a bone marrow transplant?

Nora: What? Is it really that bad?

Doctor: It looks like it might be. I'm going to put him on the list of possible donors if you and Mr. Buchanan agree.

Nora: I think Bo would tell you to do whatever you have to to save our son. And so would I.

Doctor: Very well.

After he walked away, Nora slid down to the floor and put her head in her lap. She just couldn't loose her baby. In a little while, Bo came out and sat down next to her.

Bo: Nora, what is it? There's more isn't there?

Nora: The numbers aren't improving. Doctor says he may need a bone marrow transplant.

Bo: Oh God...

Nora (Turning to look at him): What if we can't find a donor Bo? Matthew is very sick, what happens if we don't get it in time?

When she started to shake, Bo grabbed her by the shoulders to calm her down.

Bo: Hey, if we can't find a donor, then we'll create one. You and I both know who stands the best chance of being a match?

Nora (Looking at him, shocked): A brother or sister. You'd be willing to do that Bo? What about Paige?

Bo: No one is more important than my son. We may not have a choice Nora. We can't let him die.

Nora: Ok, let's just see what the doctor has to say. Maybe calmer heads will prevail. 

Bo: And if they don't?

Nora: Then I guess we'll be doing the unthinkable...

TBC


	5. A Child's Wish Part 5

**A Child's Wish- Part 5**

Bo and Nora sat in the doctor's office a little while later. Bo reached out and grabbed her hand as she tried to control the emotions that wouldn't let her go.

Nora: I know that look Doc. I've seen it all too many times. You're going to tell me that my son is dying aren't you?

Doctor: I wish I had better news for you. But Matthew just doesn't seem to be responding to any of the meds.

Bo: Can't you try something else then? You CAN'T let our son die?

Doctor: I think your best bet is a bone marrow transplant.

Nora: You want to put him on some list that may or may not give him the donor he needs in time. I've seen this happen too many times. You put him on a list where we're counting on someone we don't even know to be a perfect match. And what happens if we can't find someone doc? What happens if we don't get it in time? I WON'T LOOSE MY SON. I CAN'T LOOSE MY SON.

Bo: Nora, we're not going to let that happen.

Nora: And what If we don't have a choice Bo? What if I have to say goodbye to my little boy long before his time? Don't you get that I'm NOT that strong? I can't do this Bo. I CAN'T loose my baby.

After she ran out of the room in tears, Bo turned to the doctor.

Bo: I need you to level with me. What are the chances we're going to get a donor if we wait? And what does that mean for Matthew?

Doctor: Well, I'll be honest with you… we're taking a gamble. There is a very real possibility that we won't find a donor in time. Your son is getting worse as time goes on and he needs a donor as soon as possible. The longer we wait, the more chance there is that he won't make it.

Bo: That's NOT an option Doc… I Will NOT burry another son… (Pause) What about a brother or sister? If Nora gets pregnant, can you still use them as a donor?

Doctor: We can take it from the umbilical chord. But you should know it's not a guarantee that they'll be a match.

Bo: But It's the best chance we've got isn't it?

Doctor: Well, yeah, a Brother or Sister is the best chance for a match.

Bo: Then we're going to create a donor and hope for the best. I know this sounds crazy but I guess now I know what it means to do the one thing you never thought you would in order to protect your kid. And Nora and I would do absolutely anything to keep our son alive. I'll be in touch.

And with that, he walked out the door to go find Nora. He knew this would destroy any chance that either of them had with their respective partners but he also knew that they couldn't afford to wait around for a donor that may never come. They had to act now.

* * *

Nora walked into the chapel and looked up at the ceiling. She Just Stood There for A Few Minutes before She Picked up A Vase and Threw It.

Nora: DAMN YOU!! DAMN YOU!!

After She Fell To The floor in tears, she returned to her gaze at the ceiling.

Nora: What did I _do_ that was _so_ bad? Please… please just tell me because if it's me you're after, I wish you'd just get it over with. I know that I have made some mistakes that have cost people I love a great deal of agony. And if I have to suffer for them then please… please don't make Matthew pay for them. I will throw myself in front of a moving train to save his life if that's what I need to do but please… please don't take him from me. If it's me you want then I will gladly stand at your mercy and take my penance. But not my baby… please don't make me pay by taking my baby. I can't do it. I'm not strong enough to live in a world without him. And Matthew doesn't deserve to pay for my mistakes.

Bo: Nora?

She turned around to face him and the tears fell from her face.

Bo: Nora, this isn't your fault. This isn't anyone's fault.

Nora: But that makes it worse Bo. It makes it worse because if I can't blame someone then what am I going to do?

Bo: You're going to fight it. You're going to pull yourself together and fight with everything you have. Because if you can do that, then we just might be able to save our son.

Nora: How?

Bo: By doing the one thing we never thought we would again.

Nora: You mean you think we should sleep together and hope that it produces a baby that can save our son's life?

Bo: That about covers it. You think you can put aside any reservations and come with me? Matthew needs this. And you and I both know that his best chance is a sibling and Rachel's already been tested.

Nora(Wiping the tears from her face): I Think you know that I would do absolutely anything to save my son's life. If you think this is his best chance then I'm willing to risk everything I've got to do this. Are you?

Bo: I'm the one who came up with the plan remember?

Nora: Still didn't answer my question?

Bo: I'm willing to do anything to save my son's life.

Nora: Even sleep with your ex wife?

Bo: Even that.

There was a brief pause as they just stared at each other. Then Bo helped her up off the ground and they walked away. Both of them knew that this would change everything but neither of them cared about anything but saving their son's life. They just didn't realize how drastic their lives would change in the next few minutes.

TBC


	6. A Child's Wish Part 6

**A Child's Wish- Part 6**

Nora and Bo walked into a little bread and breakfast not far from town. They didn't want to take the chance of being seen so they decided it was better for everyone if they kept it out of town.

She walked into the room and put her purse down on the chair. When she began to look around, it suddenly hit her and she started to cry. Bo joined her on the bed and she turned to him with questions in her eyes.

Nora: This is _exactly_ how I felt when I slept with Sam and ruined our marriage. And it's the _exact_ place I never wanted to go back to. (Looking at him) you never understood that I felt like a prostitute that night. I felt cheap and dirty and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get rid of the filth. I'm scared to death that that's exactly where I'm going back to. I'm not sure I can live with that kind of shame for a second time… no matter what our intentions may be.

Bo: Are you saying you don't want to do this?

Nora: I 'm saying I need some help here. I need you to help me feel… well not like the sl!! everyone thinks I am. I don't see how that's possible but…But I need to feel something other then disgust Bo. I can't do this unless I have that from you.

Bo took Nora's hands in his as he looked at her.

Bo: Nora, you're not a slu!!. I know I haven't exactly given you the impression that I believed anything but these doubts you're having but it's true. I DON'T see you that way Nora. I NEVER Did.

Nora: Then how DO you see me Bo? Do You Think You Could Give Me That Much?

Bo(Pausing): I see you as someone who did the best she could with a pretty lousy hand. I still don't agree with your decisions and I can't promise you that I ever will.

Nora: I don't blame you for that Bo. I don't blame you for any of it. I just wish you didn't hate me so much.

Bo: Oh Nora, I don't hate you. I NEVER hated you. And I guess in a weird way, I finally understand what it was like for you because I know that when you think someone you love is in trouble, you would do anything to save them.

Nora: Like Matthew.

Bo: Yeah, like Matthew. And I know that this isn't a situation that either of us planned or even wanted but if it can save Matthew's life isn't it worth everything we have to sacrifice?

Nora: Matthew is worth anything and everything. He's my whole world.

Bo: Mine too.

There was a brief pause before Nora looked at him.

Nora: I'm still a woman so that means I still need to feel beautiful. And as a woman I still want this to be special. So that means I have a few things to take care of before we have sex. You think you can handle that?

Bo: I'll be waiting.

After Nora left Bo sat on the bed and wondered how the hell he was going to keep his feelings out of this. Nora sat on the bathroom toilet and tried to will herself to go out and face him but she was terrified of what would happen when she did because she didn't know the first thing about keeping her feelings out of anything.

A Few minutes later she was standing in front of him wearing a sexy negligee and some perfume she found in the bathroom. He just smiled at her when he took her hands. They sat on the bed and started to kiss passionately. He pulled away briefly and looked at her.

Bo: Are you ready for this?

Nora: As I'll ever be.

As they lay down on the bed, he runs his hands through her hair as he kisses her. Nora tries her best not to think about what he was doing to her when he touched her but seemed to be loosing the battle. He lifted her negligee over her head and threw it on the pile. Steadying herself, she managed to find the buttons of his pants and yank them off. After throwing them in the pile, they moved closer to each other. Bo could sense the tension and tried to make her feel as comfortable as possible as the rest of their clothes were shed and they were kissing more passionately. He gave her one more chance to back out but she simply nodded as they finally managed to relax enough to make love.

After Bo fell asleep, Nora put the robe on and sat outside on the balcony. She tried to remind herself that this was for Matthew but she couldn't seem to get past the fact that she just slept with the love of her life and it didn't mean anything to him. She went back inside and found her clothes. After a brief moment of allowing her emotions to get the best of her, she left him alone. When he woke up to find her gone, he couldn't understand why she didn't even leave him a note. And when he tried calling, he only got her voice mail.

Bo: Damn it Nora. Where the hell are you? And why did you just take off in the middle of the night?

TBC


	7. A Child's Wish Part 7

**A Child's Wish- Part 7**

Nora got out of her car at the hospital a little dazed. She had been so upset that she really shouldn't have been driving and she ended up crashing her car into a tree. She just sat there and put her head on the steering wheel and cried. Her hands were still shaking when she finally managed to drive away. And the minute she walked into the hospital a few minutes later, she felt her body go numb. After briefly passing out, the doctor told her she had a slight concussion and needed a few stitches. He knew by looking at her that asking her to calm down was a bad idea.

Doctor: Look, you're not going to do your son any good if you don't take care of yourself. You need to stop running on empty and take a breather.

Nora: And how the hell am I supposed to do that when my son is on life support here Doc?

Doctor: Look, I know…

Nora: Don't. Don't stand there and tell me you Understand. You don't have a child who is using up the last of his energy just to say he loves you. You don't know what it's like to watch your whole world slip away because you're child is dying. And you certainly don't know what it feels like to go to bed with the love of your life to give your son a donor while you know damn well it doesn't mean a thing to him. Yeah, I'm running on empty doc. Can you really blame me? I don't have a damn thing to fight with here. I can't fight cancer. And I certainly can't fight fear.

Doctor: I wish there was something more I could say to you.

Nora: Don't bother. I'm not in the mood to be pitied. I just want my son.

She got up from the chair and started to head towards Matthew's room before the doctors could stop her. It was then that she realized the string of doctors outside Matthew's room.

Nora: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?

She looked in the window and saw them messing with the machines. That was when she stormed inside the room with the kind of fury that only a mother could understand

Nora: What the hell do you think you're doing? My son's not supposed to be removed from those things.

Nurse: Look, Ms. Hanen…

Nora: Step away from the bed or I swear to God I will make you.

Doctor: Nora…

Nora: Don't you DARE try to cottle me. Matthew's not some damn number ok? You don't GET to give up on him just because you have some other patient who might need his bed.

Doctor: You and I both know we can't afford to…

Nora: What? Keep a patient that's going to die? Is that what you're telling me? You want to send him home to die? Well screw you. I will bring my son back to life if I have to do it myself. NOBODY is going to take my baby. If you try then I will sue every single one of you and make sure you never practice medicine again. In case you've forgotten, the Buchanan's own half this building. And MY son is NOT going to die. Anyone who wants to tell me otherwise can just get the hell out of my sight.

They didn't say anything more as they walked away. Nora just climbed in the bed and put her head on Matthew's stomach.

Nora (Crying): It's ok baby. Momma's here.

It was then that Bo showed up at the hospital and saw Nora holding on to Matthew, as if her life depended on it. And he remembered that feeling all too well.

TBC


	8. A Child's Wish Part 8

A Child's Wish- Part 8

Bo stared at Nora as she held on to their son. She tried not to let him see her cry but Matthew was a smart kid and he knew exactly what his mom was struggling to conceal. He looked at her with pleading eyes and Bo could see Nora shatter into a million pieces. It didn't matter what she had bargained with, she would never deny her son the truth.

Matthew: I'm dying aren't I?

Nora: I… Matthew, I promised you I would help you fight this and I meant it.

Matthew: It's not your fault. Mom, please… Please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault I'm sick. And it's not your fault that I'm dying. I just want the truth.

Nora (Crying): And it's the one thing I could never deny you. (Pause) The truth is that if love could really work miracles you wouldn't be here. If love could… Matthew I hope you know that no one will EVER love you more then I do. You're my whole world… the reason I'm alive is because of you and Rachel. If anything ever happened to you…

Matthew: It's ok Mom. I know you love me. I love you too. You're the best mom in the world.

Nora: But I couldn't save you could I? (Pause) Ok, you want the truth? The truth is that if we don't find you a donor soon, you may not make it much longer. And IF that happens, I'm not sure that I'LL make it much longer.

Matthew: But you have to. Mom, someone has to take care of Dad… and Rachel. You're the strongest person I know. Please mom. If something happens to me you have to promise me that you'll be ok. I don't want anything bad to happen to you.

Nora: You're so much smarter then most kids your age. And you've seen far more then you should have. Been through more heartache then most kids twice your age have in their whole life. I'm sorry Matthew. I'm sorry for not being a better example… for not taking care of you the way I should have.

Matthew: What are you talking about? Mom… Mom, you've been the one person in my whole life I could always count on. Even when it was just you and me, you always found a way to make things ok for me… and I know there were times when you sacrificed your own happiness for me. I know you think I don't know what you've done for me but I do. And I've seen how you tear yourself apart for things you can't change. Don't tear yourself apart for THIS Mom. It's not your fault.

Nora: Matthew Hanen Buchanan… You are the best thing that I ever did… You and your sister. You've given me more joy then I have a right to feel. And the pain… the pain I would do all over again if it meant you would be ok. And I would gladly trade places with you right now if I could. But since I can't I need you to promise me something?

Matthew: Anything.

Nora: That you'll never stop reaching for the stars. I want you to keep reaching for that final star and go down fighting. Don't EVER give up hope sweetie because it's not over until you can't do it anymore. Please don't give up on us yet. I need you in my life.

Matthew: I promise. And mom?

Nora: Yeah?

Matthew: Thank you for ALWAYS being honest with me. You're the only person who's EVER done that with me and I know how hard it was for you to do it this time so thanks.

Nora: I could never keep something that important from you when it's the ONLY thing you've ever asked for. You're right Matthew. For a lot of years, it's just been you and me. And I know that during a lot of that time you thought you had to take care of me. But that wasn't you're job sweetie. It's my job to take care of you. And I can't help feeling like I failed you in some way.

Matthew: How could you have failed me mom? You were the one who fought for me…and I know you well enough to know that you'll do it right up to the very end.

Nora (Tears in her eyes): That's because you're my baby and that's what parents do.

Matthew: I know. And that's why you could never be a failure. I know that you would die for me if you could… but please… please don't do this to yourself.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him.

Nora: You're so much more grown up then most kids your age. And I don't know if that's because you're just so unbelievably mature or if it's because you spent so much time trying to make ME feel better that you just sort of grew into the role…

Matthew: Maybe it's a little of both.

Nora: Maybe it is. (Pause) I think you need to go back to sleep sweetheart. You're not supposed to be wasting your energy on me. You need to save it to fight this.

Matthew: Then will you sing me the blanket song like you used to?

Nora: I would be honored.

She climbed into the bed with him and gently sung the lullaby as he nodded off. It was then that Bo stepped into the room.

Nora: Why didn't you come in?

Bo: I wanted you to have a moment alone with him. It seemed like it was what you needed.

Nora: I don't know WHAT I need anymore.

Bo: Is that why you took off so fast?

Nora: Bo, it was…

Bo: What? Just Sex? Do you REALLY believe that or are you just scared?

Nora: I don't think we should be talking about this in front of our son.

Bo: Fine. Then let's go somewhere where we CAN talk.

Nora: What good will that do?

Bo: Nora would you STOP stonewalling me.

Nora: What do you want from me?

Bo: What do I want? It would be nice if you could just admit how you feel for a change?

Nora_: Me? Oh you've got some nerve…_

She got up off the bed and pulled him outside of the room and into the sun room.

Nora: _You want to talk? You want the truth?_ Fine. The truth is that you don't know how to do _anything_ but run away. Why should I trust that this will be ANY different? Why should I trust a word out of your mouth? YOU'RE the one who can't admit that you were wrong. YOU'RE the one who can't admit how you feel.

Bo: Oh really? And what exactly am I supposed to have been wrong about?

Nora: What do you THINK? Me.

TBC


	9. A Child's Wish Part 9

A Child's wish- Part 9

Nora: _Don't_ give me that look Buchanan. Was it_ not_ YOU who got bent out of shape because I didn't go falling into your arms the way you wanted me to?

Bo: Nora…

Nora: Would you just answer the damn question Bo. I'm sick of these word games you continually play.

Bo: What does it matter _what_ I say. You're obviously going to believe what you want anyways.

Nora: Oh my God… that is such a copout. You're scared… you're scared that you're actually going to have to make a real commitment because heaven forbid you actually have to have to admit that you have weaknesses.

Bo: Would you PLEASE stop psycho analyzing me.

Nora: Oh what's the matter? You afraid I'm going to touch on the truth? too late. I already know ALL of your weaknesses.

Bo: You think so huh?

Nora (moving in closer): I don't THINK… I KNOW. For instance, who else knows that you can't think straight when I do _this?_ (She began to kiss the back of his neck) Or that you like it when I touch you right here? (She ran her hands under his shirt until she reached the spot that only she knew about).

Bo: Do you have a point?

Nora: A point? I think I just made it.

Bo: Oh really? And what would that be?

Nora: Just that your words ring hollow when you're body reacts. And DON'T tell me you don't feel something because I know differently. (Pause) If you expect me to tell you how_ I_ feel then you better be prepared to tell me how YOU feel. So out with it Bo… what exactly did you feel? I mean I know you said it was just to give Matthew the best chance of survival but was it more? I think I know when a man feels something… and YOU definitely felt something.

Bo: is that why you ran out of there like the place was on fire?

Nora: I ran out because I knew you would continue to deny that there was anything to us and I didn't want to watch you reject me for the 100th time… Or worse yet… to watch you treat me like your dirty little secret.

Bo: Nora, that's… I don't see you that way.

Nora: So you've told Paige about us?

Bo: Not exactly.

Nora: That's what I thought. You want to go on pretending that it was just a means to an end because that way you don't have to admit that you want me… or heaven forbid, make a real commitment to anyone.

Bo: Well what about you? You haven't told Daniel have you?

Nora: I was on my way there right now.

Bo: Sure you were.

Nora: You don't believe me… fine, I'll just…

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss that went on probably longer then it should have. Then they just stared at each other.

Nora (Out of breath): What… what was that?

Bo: I think you KNOW what that was.

Nora: Well what…

Bo: do you need me to do it again so you can believe it?

Nora: What I need is a _real_ answer.

Bo: Ok… you want to know what that kiss was right?

She nodded her head as she stayed locked on his eyes. He took her face in his hands and looked at her.

Bo: Well I'll tell you what it ISN'T. It's not a way to save Matthew. This time when I kissed you it was because I wanted to.

Nora: But what… what about Paige…

Bo: Stop hiding behind our past mistakes…

Nora: Did you just say that…

Bo: You heard me… she was a mistake… every woman I hooked up with instead of telling you how I felt was a mistake.

Nora (Feeling a little light headed): I think I'm going to need to hear the words Bo.

Bo: You want me to say it? Ok here it is. Nora Hanen, I love you. And it's not some passing fancy or some casual fling… I never stopped loving you and I never will.

Nora: Oh God… I think I'm going to pass out.

Bo: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Nora: You make my head spin Bo. I get that butterflies in the stomach and I feel like I can't breathe. You make me dizzy. But it's a good thing because… I… I love you too. I never stopped and I never will. I love you.

Bo (Smiling): Well now that that's out of the way do you think we could talk about what comes next?

Nora (Smiling): What comes next is we end things with our significant others. And then we wait to find out if I'm pregnant.

Bo: And if you're not?

Nora: Then we try again.

Bo: Well maybe we can…

Nora: Bo?

Bo: Yeah?

Nora: Did you just admit that you want to sleep with me again? Without the pretense of protecting Matthew?

Bo: I don't think that should be much of a surprise counselor. I mean when a guy tells a girl that he loves her…

Nora (smiling): Well then I don't have to waste time pretending that I don't want the same thing. (She kissed him) how about you meet me in my room after you break up with Paige? I will make _all_ your fantasies come true.

Bo: I _bet _you will. (He kissed her) But how about we make it somewhere neutral?

Nora: I'm listening.

Bo: Can you just trust me on this one? I'll make it worth your while.

Nora: Well you BETTER. (She kissed him) Bo, do you think Matthew will be…

Bo: I'll call Viki to stay with him.

Nora: Thanks sweetie. I'll see you later.

Bo: You bet you will. I love you.

Nora: Love you too.

After she walked out the door, he turned around to see Paige standing there.

Bo: Well good. I was just coming to find you.

Paige: Any particular reason why?

Bo: I'm sorry Paige but our relationship is over.

Paige: You're breaking up with me? Why?

Bo: Why do you think? I'm still in love with Nora.

TBC


	10. A Child's Wish Part 10

A Child's Wish- Part 10

Paige: You're still in love with Nora? Well how does SHE feel about this little revelation of yours?

Bo: She feels the same way. She's ending things with Daniel as we speak.

Paige: So basically you're leaving me for the woman who broke your heart?

Bo: Look, if you're going to start in on all the reasons she's not good for me then you can save it. I've heard it all before and I don't buy any of it. The simple fact is that I love her and I've tried to move on and find someone else but I never could get her out of my heart.

Paige: Even though she cheated on you?

Bo: That was just as much my fault as it was hers. I made some big mistakes that caused her to believe that I would rather kill myself then be with her and none of that was true. She believed that a child was the only way to save my life and as much as it hurt, I look at my son now and I know that everything she did she did for him… and for me. The truth is that as bad as she hurt me, she wouldn't have been able to do that if I didn't love her so damn much. And I caused _her_ just as much pain if not more along the way. I'm not blameless in the destruction of our marriage and right now I'm going to be a man and admit that. I didn't giver her what she needed in the end.

Paige: And what makes you think that things will be any different this time?

Bo: Us. We've both changed over the years. Some of it is for the best. And this time when I look at her I know that I would do absolutely anything to keep her from walking out of my life. I know what it is to loose her and I don't want to go through that pain again. All I want in this world is to spend my life loving her and making a family with Matthew and

Paige: And what? What aren't you telling me?

Bo (Pausing): Matthew's getting worse. He needs a transplant as soon as possible. There are a few people ahead of him on the list and he may not wait until his turn. So Nora and I decided to give him the best chance of survival.

Paige: You… Oh my God… you slept with her didn't you?

Bo: You and I both know that a sibling is the best chance of being a match. Rachel's already been tested and is not a match and Drew is dead. I wasn't about to let my only remaining child die just because his mother and I are divorced.

Paige: except you and I both know that it was just an excuse so you could sleep with her. You've wanted to get inside her pants for a long time now haven't you?

Bo: Look, when I slept with her it really was to give Matthew a donor. But as soon as I kissed her I knew everything was all over. I felt things for her that I have never felt for anyone else. And I knew in that moment that I wanted her back. I don't really care if you believe me or not but Nora was the love of my life. I'll never feel for you or anyone else the depth of love that I feel for her. I want to be with her. Not just for one night but forever.

Paige: Then I hope you both make each other miserable.

And with that she stormed out of the room and Bo picked up the phone to call Viki. He hoped Nora was having better luck with Daniel.

* * *

Nora: Look, your not going to like this so I really need to just say it.

Daniel: Sounds ominous.

Nora: You and I aren't working for me. I'm sorry that I gave you the impression that we were going somewhere when we're not but…

Daniel: Are you seriously breaking up with me?

Nora: I can't pretend anymore Daniel. We're not cut from the same cloth. We want different things.

Daniel: Different things? Oh come on Nora… we both know that what you're really saying is that you found someone else?

Nora: Ok, so maybe that's true. But it's not exactly like that. I love Bo. I've always loved Bo. And I just can't fight my feelings anymore.

Daniel: So basically you're going back to a man who treats you like dirt?

Nora: No, I'm going back to the man who loves me… who I love. We've both made mistakes over the years. I'm not saying I'm overlooking all of the pain he caused me but I'm also not going to hold it against him. I wanted a second chance with him for as long as I can remember and now that he's standing in front of me offering me everything I've ever wanted I'd be a fool to turn it down.

Daniel: And what if he breaks your heart again?

Nora: Then it's my heart to be broken. See that's what you don't seem to get. My heart isn't mine to give away. It was Bo's the minute he swept me off my feet and made me fall in love with him. I can't give you what you want. I love Bo.

Daniel: I hope your not expecting my blessing.

Nora: I'm not expecting anything from you. I just wanted to break things off before things went much further because…

Daniel: What? What aren't you telling me?

Nora: I may be pregnant soon…

Daniel: WHAT? WHAT? YOU ALREADY SLEPT WITH HIM?

Nora: Would you just calm down for a second and let me explain.

Daniel: What's to explain? You got what you wanted.

Nora: That's not what this is about at all.

Daniel: I don't believe you.

Nora: I don't really care if you believe me or not. I'm not a liar. I have nothing to hide. Bo and I slept together because Matthew needed a donor and he didn't have time to wait. You can either believe that or not but you can't make me feel something I don't feel. We're done.

She started to walk away when he suddenly grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall.

Daniel: You forgot an important thing sweetheart. You forgot that nobody makes a fool out of me.

* * *

A few hours later, Bo was starting to get worried when she didn't show up. He called her cell phone and there was no answer. It just went straight to voice mail. What in the world was taking her so long… what in the…

Suddenly he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and took off running. He prayed to God that Daniel didn't hurt her. If anything happened to her he would kill him. When he got to his hotel room, the door was opened and that was a bad thing. He could feel his heart sink a little more with each step. And then he saw her sitting in the corner of the room, her knees buckled, rocking back and forth. There was blood on the floor and her clothes had been torn. He was scared of what that meant but his first priority was to find out if she was ok. He kneeled down next to her and started talking to her in a soft soothing voice. She practically jumped out of her skin when he tried to touch her.

Bo: Nora… Nora, baby… its ok… It's me… its Bo.

Nora: Bo?

Bo: Yeah… yeah, you're safe now.

Nora: Oh God… Bo…

She allowed herself to collapse in his arms. He stroked her hair and held her as tight as she would allow him to and then he looked at her and asked her what they both were afraid of hearing.

Bo: What happened here Nora? Did Daniel Attack you?

Nora: He… He tried to. I think I killed him.

That was when he saw the body covered in blood. He looked over and saw the book end lying beside it. He checked the pulse and realized he wasn't breathing.

Bo: Ok Nora, I hate to do this to you now but I need to know everything that happened.

Nora: He lost it when I ended our relationship.

Bo: Did he try to rape you?

Nora: Yeah and that's when I grabbed that book end and hit him. I got scared so I ran. But then I thought better of it and came back. I wanted to make sure I didn't kill him. But he was dead Bo. I killed him.

Bo: you don't know that. For all you know someone came in and finished the job in that time that you were gone. You can't know for sure that you're responsible and if you are it was self defense.

Nora: that's what you said the last time I killed someone.

Bo: Because it was. You're not a cold blooded killer sweetheart.

Nora: But I… I…

Bo (Pulling her close): I know baby, I know. I'll take care of it I promise. I'll take care of everything.

TBC


End file.
